


Marvel Drabbles

by sabreslove9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, a lot of stuff happens here, i can't list it all right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabreslove9/pseuds/sabreslove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written by myself. Most are from my Tumblr, where I will take requests. Some of them might get NSFW. Some might be triggering. I'll put notes at the beginning of those that might have triggering content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--THIS CONTAINS NON-CON AND SOME OTHER TRIGGERY STUFF LIKE KIDNAPPING AND TORTURE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU.--

He came to tied to a chair, a bright light above him. He winced, head throbbing where he’d been hit, and when he heard footsteps, he looked up. He frowned; the man before him looked exactly like Steve. He swallowed and looked down again.

"What? Can’t even bring yourself to look at your husband?" His head was tipped up again, and he was forced to meet his gaze. He was afraid of this man who looked like his husband. He was sure it wasn’t him. His head was released and snapped back when he was punched hard enough to tip the chair back.

He came to a few moments later, the chair upright again as the man shook his head. “Thought you were made of stronger stuff than that.” He reached out and grabbed three needles filled with some kind of drug. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he was injected in three different spots. He felt one of them pull him under slowly, and his eyes closed.

When he woke again, he couldn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he was tied down or not, but his body felt heavy and weak. He opened his eyes and was greeted with bursts of color and sound. He gasped and closed his eyes.

"You’re awake. Good. I don’t want you to miss out on all the fun." Steve’s voice floated to him through the noise, and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to sink back into unconsciousness as the man shifted and moved onto the bed. He knew the man was kneeling over him, and judging by the moans and the way he moved, he was using Tony’s body.

Feeling slowly returned to his body, but he still couldn’t move, confirming that he was tied down. He whimpered and bit back cries as he was used. Once “Steve” was done, he pulled off and tucked himself back into his clothes. He picked up a whip and went to town on Tony’s body, drawing cries and screams from the man.

——

After three weeks of torture, he was rescued.

The SHIELD medics were in, checking Tony over and making sure there weren’t infections before getting him untied and taken out of the building. He was shaking and babbling, and he cried out before they put him under.

He woke in a bed in SHIELD medical. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he wasn’t tied down, he wasn’t drugged other than pain medicine. He sat up and winced, looking around the room to see flowers, balloons, cards and stuffed animals. His eyes snapped toward the door when he heard movement, and he panicked when Steve walked in.

He curled up and screamed, shouting about how it wasn’t real, he wasn’t real, and doctors ran to the room to get him sedated again. He looked one last time before he was pulled under, and he could see the hurt and confusion in Steve’s eyes.

Will anything ever be okay again?


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Phil/Tony

_Phil’s dead._

He sat in the chair on the Helicarrier, eyes closed as he repeated the words to himself over and over again.

_Phil’s dead._

_Phil’s dead._

He clutched at the armrests on the chair, fighting tears, fighting the gnawing feeling that it was somehow his fault that Phil was dead. He resisted the urge to curl up in the chair, but he knew it was obvious that he was hurting.

No one chose to comment on it.

—-

After the battle, after almost getting stuck in a wormhole, he had nightmares, worse than the ones he’d already had. He wouldn’t sleep for days, tinkering in the lab, too afraid to sleep. He heard a tap at the door and he jumped, startled. He saw someone he never expected to see.

He shivered and closed his eyes, whimpering softly. Now he was hallucinating, seeing ghosts. He buried his head in his hands and cried softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and brought his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Not dead," he whispered brokenly.

"Not dead," Phil agreed.

Maybe there was hope for Tony after all.


	3. Spank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an A/B/O verse.

Tony had come up from the lab, tired and sore. He stretched his back and let out a low groan when it cracked. He walked into the bedroom and stopped when he saw Steve standing in the middle of the room, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Did you forget what today was?" Tony flinched and shrank back. Steve took a step toward him, hands held out. "I’m not going to hurt you, Tony." Tony hesitantly took a step toward his alpha. Steve cupped his cheeks. "It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. But you know better, love."

"I—I’m sorry, sir."

"I know you are, darling, but I have to punish you. You’ll get a spanking." Tony lowered his head and nodded. "Strip down." Tony stripped and stepped into the room, shivering. "It’s okay. Over my knee, sweetheart." The omega bent over Steve’s knee, gripping the sheets tightly. "I’ll give you ten, just with my hand. Count out."

Steve brought his hand down and Tony gasped out, “One, sir. Two, sir.” He was in tears by the end of it, sobbing out his replies. After the punishment was done, Steve reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the healing cream. He rubbed it into his skin and stroked his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

"I’m sorry, sir," he whispered, shivering in Steve’s arms.

"It’s okay, love. I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you." Steve kissed his forehead gently. "I’ve got you. I’ll always have you. I’ll always love you no matter what."


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Tony

Tony had been planning this for months. He took Bruce with him to pick out a ring for the man and now it sat in a small black box in his jacket pocket. He paced the floor nervously, shaking hands clasped behind his back.

“Calm down, sir.” JARVIS’ cool voice was comforting to him. “You look good, and I’m sure Captain Rogers will think so as well.” Tony smiled.

"You always know just what to say," he said. At six-thirty, he went out to the car to pick Steve up for dinner. He walked up to the man’s apartment and knocked on the door. Steve greeted him with a grin.

"Hey," he said, "right on time." He kissed Tony gently on the lips and handed him a bouquet of roses. Tony smiled and set them in the backseat of the car. He got them to the restaurant, one of their favorites, and they sat down.

"So, what’s the occasion?" Steve asked after they ordered.

"You know," Tony said, "we’ve been together for over three years." Steve’s eyes widened slightly. "And you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re the most important person in my life. I wouldn’t give you up for anything." He saw the tears in Steve’s eyes as he stood and got down on one knee in front of Steve. He pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?" Steve laughed and nodded, hand pressed over his mouth as Tony slid the ring onto his finger. He pulled the older man up into a gentle kiss.

"Yes."


	5. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Tony

Tony had been planning this for months. He’d gotten them a hotel in Sydney and was sneakily packing their bags in the closet whenever Steve was away.

"What are you up to?" Tony smiled and looked over his shoulder at Steve.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said and shoving the suitcase into the closet. "Don’t worry about it." Tony pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, hugging his husband close.

"I don’t believe you," Steve said, "but I won’t peek." He knew Tony liked to try and surprise him, so he’d let him have this one.

The morning they were supposed to leave, Tony snuck out of bed early, making breakfast for the pair and taking it up to Steve on a tray. They ate in silence, both of them excited, and Tony grabbed their bags.

"Will you at least tell me where we’re going?"

"It’s a surprise!"

Steve laughed and shook his head as they got onto the plane. Hours later, they landed and Steve looked around. “I’ve never been to Australia before,” he said softly.

"This is gonna be a vacation to remember."


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Phil/Tony

Tony paced the living area of the penthouse, tears in his eyes. Phil should have been back from the mission days ago, and he hadn’t heard anything from him. He was shivering, his tears finally spilling onto his cheeks.

He sank onto the couch at last, his fear taking hold as he cried into his hands. He curled up on his side and buried his face in the pillow. He sniffed and trembled, pulling his fleece blanket over his shoulders.

“Sir, there’s someone here to see you.” JARVIS’ voice rang out in the empty penthouse a few days later. He stood, dark circles under his eyes as he moved toward the door. He let out a sharp gasp when he saw Phil standing there looking like hell. He ran toward the man, wrapping his arms around the man tightly.

"You’re home."

Phil rubbed his back and held him close, eyes closing as he held Tony close. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I’m home."


	7. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve/Tony

Tony sat on the floor of his penthouse, hands shoved in his hair. He hand’t meant for things to end up this way, with Steve dead and everything else going to shit. He closed his eyes and felt tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily as he stood. He shivered at the emptiness of the house and bowed his head, guilt filling him as he walked into the living room. There was a flash of light and his head shot up. His eyes widened when he saw Steve in the living room.

"What the hell?" Steve jumped and turned to face Tony, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Tony?"

"Stay back! Just… just stay back…"

"Tony, what’s going on?"

"You’re not real! Stay… stay back! You can’t be real, you’re… you’re dead… it’s my fault…" He started to cry again, burying his face in his hands as he let himself collapse to the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and comforting words were spoken in his ear. He looked up with tear filled eyes and saw Steve in front of him, a concerned look on his face.

"What did you mean by all of that, Tony? I’m not dead. Nothing’s your fault. What’s happening?" Tony reached out and lay a hand on Steve’s chest, his disbelief evident on his face. He let out a small whimper and let Steve draw him closer.

"What’s the last thing you remember?"

"The battle in New York, against the Chitauri.” Tony closed his eyes again. It wasn’t his Steve. It was another universe’s Steve. He pressed his forehead to Steve’s shoulder and let out another whimper. This was his chance to make things right with Steve, to redeem himself. He felt Steve’s arms wrap around him and he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Is everything all right?”

"No," he admitted. "No, nothing’s all right. Nothing seems like it’ll ever be okay again." Steve’s grip tightened on Tony and he felt soft lips brush against the top of his head. He lay his head on his shoulder and explained everything that had happened. "It’s my fault," he finished in a low voice. "It’s my fault that this all happened. It’s my fault that my Steve is dead. I haven’t slept, I haven’t eaten…" He felt tears on his face again and Steve wiped them away.

"Maybe this is your chance to make up for it." He looked up at Steve and found him smiling softly at him. "I can help you, if you want." Tony pressed closer to Steve and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe you’re right."


End file.
